The present invention relates to a three-dimensional toy train built up from a plurality of modeled flat parts, each of which being provided at predetermined positions with slits to enable connection of the modeled flat parts through engagement of the slits with one another to form locomotive and cars of the toy train. And, a player is trained to employ imagination and thinking ability in the process of assembling the flat parts into the toy train.
A conventional modeling toy usually includes a plurality of connectable parts and a manufacturer""s instruction sheet. A player follows the instruction sheet to sequentially assemble the connectable parts into a complete model. In the process of assembling the modeling toy, the player is trained to employ his or her thinking and enjoys the fun of building up the toy. Glue is usually applied on the connectable parts to facilitate firm connection of the parts to one another. Once the conventional modeling toy is completed, it could not be disassembled for re-assembling and therefore brings only little fun to the player. Moreover, when the instruction sheet enables a player to assemble the connectable parts more easily, it also prevents the player to employ his or her free imagination and thinking ability in assembling the toy.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a three-dimensional built-up toy train to eliminate drawbacks existing in the conventional built-up toys.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional built-up toy train that allows a player to employ imagination and thinking ability in the process of assembling the toy train, and the toy train could be disassembled for re-building at any time.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention includes a plurality of modeled flat parts directly stamped on a thin plate for assembling into a front locomotive, a back locomotive, and a plurality of two-section passenger cars. The modeled flat parts are provided at predetermined positions with slits having predetermined depths to enable connection of the modeled flat parts through engagement of the slits with one another. A player may employ her or her free imagination and thinking ability to engage the slits on different modeled flat parts in different ways, giving the completed toy train different appearance.